Curiosity and Hormones
by Witch of the Sun
Summary: Their bodies were developing and naturally, curiosity arose between them. Besides, who better to sate their own curiosity than with their own best friend?


**I regret absolutely fucking nothing. I just slammed my keyboard and suddenly this thing happened. Hahahaha!**

* * *

 **Curiosity and Hormones**

It was bound to happen someday. With how close they were to each other, developing bodies and minds as they grew up together, curiosity was bound to appear itself with them.

It started when she took a good look at herself in the mirror and noticed the curves shaping her body. So different to the innocence adolescent body she had before in her younger years. The monthly pains and cravings, subtle changes in moods and way of thinking.

She was becoming a woman.

With him, it was the shift in thoughts and reactions his body gave when in close proximity with his friend. The sudden rush of heat and need to be alone. A deepening in his voice, limbs becoming longer, quills lengthening; he was becoming a mature male creature.

They both noticed these changes happening to themselves, and they both notice each other as well.

He sees the small curves slowly growing out, the baby fat on her cheeks melting away to reveal soft, smooth cheeks. He bites his inner cheek and looks away, feeling a familiar heat rising up he battles to keep down.

She takes in his stronger figure, smooth and slick, with the white tuff of chest fur at the front, and shudder whenever hearing his deep voice speaking. Much to her embarrassment and odd acceptance, her body tingles and feels warm in a lower region whenever hearing him.

They both notice these changes and silently agree to not acknowledge them when with each other. It was too awkward and weird for the two best friends to discuss. They know what it is happening as it was explained to them separately by the nurses and doctors in the Ark. Yet within the privacy of their rooms, alone and unbothered by anyone else, they sit and think of each other, and wonder, and imagine.

Flushed cheeks and fast beating hearts as they indulge in the fantasy. Limbs entangled, bodies pressed together, and lips roving over the other's as the heat envelopes them. Hoarse noises echoing as they crush their forms together, clinging, with soft, slow movements that become rougher and faster within the passage of time. Gasping, moaning, and whispering words of adoration and love and comfort as they shudder to their ends and lay there on the sheets, catching their breaths and bringing themselves back down to reality.

She hides her face in the pillow and he cleans up the mess. Both of them embarrassed yet a little bit satisfied in the fantasy they imagined in those quiet moments of privacy and self indulgence. They aren't entirely pleased as it was not the real thing but for now, the fantasy, the dream, is enough. It is enough.

That is, until she finally gains the courage to express a certain want to _talk._

It catches him off guard and she is already apologizing, hiding her face behind her hands.

He tells her it is alright.

The look of relief made his heart skip a beat.

They talk, telling each other of the changes and self indulgences they had, surprising them both before they laugh and slowly find it easier to discuss more on it. Laughing and poking fun of each other as they boldly make dirty jokes based on the other's fantasy. Soon, the two friends smile, wondering how was it they didn't do this before as it would've saved so much grief, awkwardness, and took an immense weight off their shoulders.

They didn't do anything as they were too shy and embarrassed to even so much as dare.

Which is why when the door to his room is locked, it was an unforeseen event on both their parts.

It just happened.

They did not plan it and yet they found that they did not regret it either.

Her yellow head bobbed up and down between his trembling legs. Deep moans muffled behind the hand covering his mouth while the other clutched the sheets of the bed underneath him in a vice grip. Her hot, wet mouth wrapped around him in an ecstasy of pure pleasure and bliss. He watched her, face flushed, and shuddered as he began to reach his limit. Biting hard on the hand over his mouth, he growled low as he finds release.

She gasped, not sure of what she should do and pulls away. Blinking as she felt a warm, sticky substance over her cheek and chin. The mere sight of her like that nearly had him spasm right then and there.

Wiping the substance off of her face, she focused her blue gaze to meet his and gave a shy smile, cheeks aflame.

"…I…I think it's…my turn now…" she whispered, licking her lips.

"…Y-yeah…" he replied, shifting from the bed and waited for her to climb up. He watched her as she climbed on to the mattress, unsure of what position to take. "Here…why don't you…" he started, leaning over and gently pushed her down with her head on the pillow. They stared at each other, faces close.

She gulped, cheeks darkening at the hungry look he had in his red eyes staring down at her. She shivered when feeling his hands roam over her body, rubbing her hips briefly before hiking up her skirt. A small sound was made in her throat when his fingers went up her thighs to curl under her underwear. He paused, questioningly looking at her to see if she was alright and she gave a hurried nod, shyly smiling.

"I-it's fine…just…" she licked her lips again, breathing heavily with her heart beating fast. There was a heated ache down there. An ache that begged to be sated quickly. She silently told him through her eyes her need, squeaking at the growl he emitted as he pulled her panties down roughly and quickly, pushing her legs apart. Just as she always fantasized him doing in her private self indulgence.

"I know Maria…I know…" he growled lustfully, diving down between her legs and gave a long lick to her lower lips. A surprised sound came from her throat, a rush of pleasure washing over her as he continued to lick, suck, and kiss the area between her legs. Bucking her hips in surprise, she groaned when he forcefully held them down and continued on with his pleasurable administrations.

"Shhh…Maria…we can't let anyone hear us," he told her when her groans and moans became too loud. She grabbed a pillow and muffled the sounds with her face buried in it, keeping sure to not suffocate herself. This went on for some time, the girl withering on the bed in pleasure and ecstasy as her friend pleasured her on his bed.

To many, these simple acts of sexual satisfaction between them would have been seen as unethical and wrong. A human boy around her age would've been the better choice, someone of her own species. But she did not want anyone else to do this to her but him, her dear friend. She trusted nobody else to be this gentle with her, and quite honestly, preferred his company over anyone else's. Likewise, he did not wish to do this to any other of the species he supposedly was of, and preferred her company over theirs.

He quite liked how she withered on his bed, muffling her moans in a pillow while he tasted her below. Licking her clear juices and eating her up enthusiastically.

"Sh-shadow…!" she gasped, about to reach her end. He did not stop. He ate her up till the point she bucked hard, a muffled yell in the pillow, and a gush of clear liquid came down, making a mess. He sat up, staring down at his female friend panting hard and feeling the afterglow of her orgasm. Leaning over, his hands placed on either side of her and he hovered over her. Waiting for her to catch her breath. Patiently keeping an eye on the pillow coming down from her face and being tossed away, her dazed face coming into view.

He did not hesitate in kissing her.

He kissed her hard and long, moving his lips against hers.

She kissed him back.

"Maria…" he whispered, pulling back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Shadow…" she echoed back softly, closing her eyes and smiled.

They did not go farther than that.

They did not feel ready yet.

"…would it bother you if I said I want to do more like that right now?" Maria asked, blushing but looked up at him.

"No. In fact, I would very much like to." Shadow replied, blushing as well.

They both looked at each other and giggled, butting their heads gently together and nuzzling each other.

"Wh-what is your favorite number?" the blonde asked. The black hedgehog giving her a curious look as he thought for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't know really…why?" he paused at the smirk on her face and widened his eyes at her response.

"Mine is 69."

He kissed her again,deeply, holding her close.

"I think I might like 69 too…" he said, giving a fanged grin.


End file.
